Practice
by diciassette
Summary: Wonwoo memang memilikki tampang yang sangat manis. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang bersaing untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, Wonwoo selalu putuskan karena tidak bisa berciuman. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Mingyu ingin membantunya dengan mengajari pemuda manis itu berciuman. MEANIE or MINWON fic.
1. Introduction

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya ketika Seungcheol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarinya saling meremas gugup. Saat jarak mereka hanya satu jengkal lagi, Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menahan bahu Seungcheol. Seungcheol membuka matanya bingung. Dia menatap Wonwoo seakan bertanya kenapa.

"Maafkan aku Seungcheol..." gumam Wonwoo sambil menunduk, "aku rasa aku belum bisa—"

Wonwoo tertegun dan mendongak ketika jemari Seungcheol terulur untuk mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonwoo, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Potong Seungcheol sambil menunjukkan _gummy_ _smile-_ nya. Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Seungcheol- _ah_."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan menautkan jemari mereka sambil berjalan pulang.

* * *

 **PRACTICE**

CH. 1 — Prolog

by diciassette

* * *

Pulpen yang Wonwoo pegang menari-nari di atas kertas, membuat coretan-coretan abstrak di halaman paling belakang bukunya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dia pikir Seungcheol berbeda dengan mantannya yang lain.

Dia pikir Seungcheol akan menerimanya apa adanya.

Dia pikir Seungcheol sanggup menunggunya.

Dia pikir—ah sudahlah!

 _Seungcheol itu sudah masa lalu. Kau pasti bisa melupakannya, Wonwoo._

Wonwoo lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi tetap saja dia kecewa dengan pemuda bermarga Choi itu. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang Seungcheol katakan saat kencan terakhir mereka.

" _Tidak apa-apa Wonwoo, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."_

Wonwoo semakin semangat mencoret bukunya itu. Alisnya bertaut kesal.

 _Semuanya sama saja! Pembohong!_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap datar sosok di hadapannya. Tanpa berniat menjawab, Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil menarik bangku di depan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, kenapa semua laki-laki itu jahat?" tanya Wonwoo masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Semua? _Well_ , berarti kau termasuk juga, kan?" balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum usil. Wonwoo menegakan tubuhnya dan mendesis kesal.

"Seharusnya aku tahu berbicara padamu itu tidak ada gunanya." Umpat Wonwoo kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan mengacak surai kelam Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu sambil memainkan surai Wonwoo yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. Sekedar informasi untuk kalian, memainkan rambut Wonwoo adalah salah satu hobi Mingyu.

"Seungcheol dan aku putus." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu tertegun dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Dia berubah sejak kau tidak menerima ciumannya, kan?" tanya Mingyu. Mingyu semakin tersenyum lebar ketika Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo? Kau ini sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya kau menerima ciuman dari kekasihmu." Ucapan Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa berciuman Mingyu, sial." Umpat Wonwoo malu. Mingyu tertawa lagi. Dia menatap manik hitam Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu satu cara untuk mengatasinya." Ujar Mingyu memasang wajah seriusnya. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan mendekat ke arah Mingyu.

"A—apa itu? Apa? Cepat beri tahu aku!" seru Wonwoo tidak sabar membuat Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah Wonwoo. Di depan pintu _apartement_ Mingyu. Tempo hari, Mingyu berkata akan memberi tahu caranya agar bisa berciuman dan Mingyu juga menyuruh Wonwoo untuk datang ke _apartement-_ nya. Karena kepolosan (dan juga kebodohan) seorang Jeon Wonwoo, dia menuruti semua perintah Mingyu dan—voila! Dia ada di sini sekarang.

Jari Wonwoo terangkat untuk memencet bel _apartement_ Mingyu dan tidak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu sudah terbuka. Terlihat Mingyu yang masih _topless_ dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Bisa Wonwoo tebak, sahabat malasnya ini pasti baru saja mandi.

"Masuklah, Wonwoo!" sambut Mingyu sambil mempersilakan Wonwoo masuk. Wonwoo tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memilih untuk langsung duduk di atas sofa empuk milik Mingyu.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara untuk mengatasinya?" tanya Wonwoo _to the point_. Jujur saja, dia sudah lelah. Dia lelah mengakhiri hubungannya karena para mantan kekasihnya itu berubah sejak dia menolak ciuman mereka. Maksudnya, ayolah, apa ciuman se-penting itu?

" _Hell_ , Wonwoo, ciuman itu sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan!" seru Mingyu sambil meletakkan dua gelas teh di meja. Tanpa basa-basi, Wonwoo meminumnya dan menatap Mingyu sinis.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, tuan Kim. Cepat katakan bagaimana cara—"

"Kau harus berlatih, Jeon Wonwoo." Potong Mingyu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Berlatih? Maksudmu?" Wonwoo menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Berlatih ciuman. Denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Berlatih ciuman. Denganku."_

" _Berlatih ciuman. Denganku."_

" _Berlatih ciuman. Denganku."_

Wonwoo menampar pipinya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap cepat. Kenapa ucapan Mingyu siang tadi selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya? Dia masih ingat dengan jelas saran bodoh yang Mingyu tawarkan tadi.

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya kesal dan berguling di atas ranjang _king size-_ nya. Dia benar-benar bingung. Haruskah dia menerima tawaran Mingyu atau menolaknya.

" _Menolaknya? Apa kau sudah gila, Wonwoo? Apa kau ingin terus-terusan putus karena alasan yang sama? Apa kau mau sendiri seumur hidupmu? Berciuman dengan Mingyu, itu ide yang bagus bukan? Dia itu sahabatmu dan dia cukup tampan! Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya!"_ bisik salah satu _inner_ Wonwoo.

" _Lebih baik kau menolaknya. Kau hanya perlu menemukan orang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri agar bisa berciuman hanya untuk membahagiakan kekasihmu nanti. Kau pasti akan menemukan yang akan menerimamu apa adanya nanti!"_ ucap salah satu _inner_ Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir kedua suara yang berdebat di kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar bingung!"

 _Yeah~ Alright, say the name! Seventeen!_

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya ketika mendengar ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat Wonwoo membuka _password_ ponsel-nya.

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya.

Itu Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu yang mengiriminya pesan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Wonwoo membuka pesan dari Mingyu dan untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo menahan nafasnya. Dia melempar ponsel-nya entah kemana dan bergelung di dalam selimut.

 _FROM: Kim Mingyu_

 _Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Aku hanya ingin membantu sahabat malangku._

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap ponselnya sambil memakai _pomade_ pada rambut coklatnya. Mingyu menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponselnya pada meja dan fokus pada rambutnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menata rambutnya, Mingyu berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil menatap ponselnya yang tidak kunjung berbunyi. Lagi-lagi Mingyu menghela nafas dan meraih selembar roti berselai coklat kesukaannya. Sambil menggigit rotinya, Mingyu berjalan mengeluari _apartement-_ nya masih dengan mata yang menatap ke arah ponselnya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan Mingyu masih bertahan dengan posisi tangan kanan memegang roti sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel kesayangannya itu. Mingyu mendesah kesal.

Mingyu menghabiskan sisa rotinya dengan satu kali telan. Alisnya bertaut kesal. Baiklah, dia mengalah.

Mungkin Wonwoo belum bangun? Mungkin Wonwoo belum membaca pesannya? Mungkin saja sahabatnya itu tidak sempat memegang ponsel? Mungkin saja—

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kesal dan mengeluari _lift_.

 _Ayolah, Jeon Wonwoo, balas pesanku! Apa sesusah itu membalas pesanku?_ Gerutu Mingyu sambil menuju _basement_.

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: halo~ jadi fanfiction ini rated m (mature/dewasa) ya. aku udah kasih tau dari awal ya, hehehe. maaf kalau masih pendek dan gajelas hehe. continue?


	2. First Kiss

BRUK!

Seokmin terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati sebuah ransel mendarat tepat di samping mejanya. Wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang berani-beraninya membuat Lee Seokmin terlonjak dengan tidak _elite_ nya?

"Jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, oke?" ujar Seokmin sambil menatap ngeri wajah Mingyu yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Mingyu mendesah keras dan menduduki kursi di samping Seokmin.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Ucap Mingyu sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau memang sudah gila dari dulu, Kim Mingyu." Celetuk Seokmin acuh.

 _Aku harus menemui Wonwoo_. Gumam Mingyu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dan ketika Mingyu sudah sangat siap untuk mencari keberadaan sahabat tersayangnya, bel tanda masuk sialan itu berbunyi.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_ Umpat Mingyu dalam hati dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan kesal.

* * *

 **PRACTICE**

CH. 2 — First Kiss

by diciassette

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berdering sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat anak-anak di kelas Wonwoo berhamburan keluar. Entah untuk makan atau sekedar menghilangkan penat karena seharian belajar. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah duduk lemas di atas kursinya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo lapar. Sangat lapar malah. Tapi entah kenapa dari kemarin, dia tidak nafsu makan. Bahkan ketika ibunya sudah membuatkan _hamburger_ kesukaannya, Wonwoo tetap tidak berselera sama sekali. Menyedihkan bukan?

Dengan lemas jari-jarinya memegang pulpen yang bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan di atas bukunya.

 _Tuk!_

Wonwoo tertegun ketika mendapati sekotak susu dan roti yang baru saja diletakkan oleh seseorang di atas mejanya. Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat siapakah orang yang berbaik hati memberinya makanan?

"S—seungcheol?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sosok pemuda bermata besar di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Seungcheol menarik kursi dan memosisikannya di samping Wonwoo.

Seungcheol mengulum senyumnya dan berkata, "kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya sambil menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih menatap Seungcheol yang tengah menyodorkan sekotak susu kepadanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seingatnya, dia dan Seungcheol itu sudah putus... dan kenapa Seungcheol masih mendatangi kelasnya?

"Apa aku salah membeli susu? Seingatku ini _merk_ susu kesukaanmu." Gumam Seungcheol sambil menatap label _merk_ susu yang ia pegang dan kembali menawarkannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima susu pemberian Seungcheol dengan ragu. Pemuda itu melihat _merk_ yang tertera di kotak susu dan itu dan benar. Benar kalau susu yang Seungcheol berikan padanya ini adalah _merk_ kesukaannya. Dan, Seungcheol masih mengingat hal sekecil itu? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"Wonwoo- _ya_." Suara berat Seungcheol memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Wonwoo yang tengah meminum susunya mengalihkan matanya menatap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berkata dengan mimik wajah yang serius, "aku... aku minta maaf." Ucapnya singkat sambil menatap manik hitam Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku yang memutuskanmu. Aku... aku benar-benar kacau saat itu. Aku pikir kau tidak menerima ciumanku karena kau tidak mencintaiku... tapi sekarang aku sadar, kalau kekasih—ah, mantan kekasihku ini hanya belum siap, kan?" jelas Seungcheol panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan senyum gugup di wajahnya.

Wonwoo melongo mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dengan jelas dari mulut Seungcheol. _Siapapun, beri tahu aku kalau ini bukan mimpi!_ Jerit Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Jadi... apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi, Wonwoo- _ya_? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan semacam itu lag—"

"Aku menerimamu Seungcheol- _ah_. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha supaya bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu." Potong Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyum Seungcheol merekah. Dia menarik tubuh ramping Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Seungcheol- _ah_." Bisik Wonwoo sambil menunduk malu. Seungcheol tersenyum miring.

"Aku juga." Balasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ditatapnya cermin yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Mingyu." Monolognya sambil menunjuk kaca.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memukuli kaca di hadapannya. Meninggalkan beberapa retakan dan bercak darah di kaca itu.

"ARGH!" teriaknya frustasi dan menduduki pinggiran wastafel sambil memegang kepalanya. Matanya menatap ke arah bawah dengan putus asa.

Dia melihatnya. Semua yang terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Seungcheol... dia melihat semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Mingyu. Dan tebak siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi?

Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika melihat senyum yang begitu manis terukir di wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu tanpa menyadari kaca toilet yang retak dan tangan kanan Mingyu yang terluka.

"Mingyu- _ya_. Aku punya kabar baik!" serunya senang sambil tersenyum lebar. Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengelus surai Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku dan Seungcheol balikan."

 _Tanpa kau ceritakan juga aku sudah tahu._

"Dan... aku sudah berjanji agar menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Jadi, aku mohon tolong ajari aku cara bercium—"

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong ketika tangan kiri Mingyu menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget dan mendorong dada Mingyu untuk menjauh, tetapi Mingyu dengan sigap menahan tengkuk Wonwoo dan semakin menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mingyu mengisap bibir Wonwoo seperti permen yang manis dan kemudian melumatnya tanpa ampun.

Wonwoo tidak membalas ciuman Mingyu sedikit pun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tetapi lama-kelamaan pemuda bemarga Jeon itu mulai menikmati ciuman yang didominasi oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kemeja bagian depan Mingyu.

"Emmphh—" Wonwoo mengerang ketika Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga lidah Mingyu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memukul-mukul pelan dada Mingyu karena dirasanya kekurangan nafas. Dan ciuman mereka terputus setelah Mingyu memberikan lumatan singkat pada bibir Wonwoo.

"Itu latihan pertamamu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu singkat kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

Wonwoo mendesis tidak percaya.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku tetapi—oh, astaga! Darah siapa itu?!" pekiknya kaget ketika matanya menangkap bercak darah di kaca toilet yang sedikit retak. Mata Wonwoo menatap ke bawah dan membulat ketika menyadari bahwa banyak tetesan darah yang begitu pekat menodai lantai toilet sekolahnya.

 _Pasti ada yang tidak beres..._ gumamnya sambil menatap pintu toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: hah maaf pasti part ini mengecewakan banget ya? aku udah revisi sampe beberapa kali tapi hasilnya tetep begini :c maaf ya maaaaaaf banget huhu. oiya, walaupun ini rated m tapi mereka belum anu-anu dulu ya, kan ga lucu baru mulai udah anu-anu aja(?) ya kan(?) maaf ya lama update nya + mengecewakan :c last but not least, review please!


	3. Date

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah Mingyu ketika ia memasukki ruang kelasnya dengan tangan kiri yang terbalut perban.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu peraturan saat kelasku berlangsung." Ucap guru Song menatap tajam Mingyu.

Guru Song yang menjabat sebagai guru bidang studi Matematika ini memang memilikki satu aturan khusus ketika kelasnya sedang berlangsung, yaitu, murid yang telat masuk kelas bahkan hanya telat satu menit pun, tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kelasnya.

Mingyu mendesis dan terkekeh pelan dan berjalan ke tempatnya dengan santai.

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk—"

"Tenang saja, guru Song. Aku ke sini bukan untuk mengikuti pelajaranmu, aku ke sini untuk mengambil tasku." Potong Mingyu sambil merangkul ranselnya yang langsung membuat anak-anak di kelasnya bersorak riuh. Sementara guru Song menggeram rendah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, guru Song!" seru Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemari kau Kim Mingyu!" teriak guru Song ketika Mingyu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Benar-benar..." umpat guru Song sambil memijit pelipisnya.

* * *

 **PRACTICE**

CH. 3 — Date

by diciassette ( i changed my username lolol )

* * *

Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tangannya merogoh saku almamaternya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok _menthol_ dan menyalakannya dengan pematik. Ia menyematkan rokok itu di sela kedua jarinya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut, bersiap untuk menghisapnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan merokok lagi!" seru seseorang sambil merebut rokok Mingyu. Suara dalam dari orang itu sukses membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Won—wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu memastikan kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendelik sebal dan menjatuhkan rokok Mingyu lalu menginjaknya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, bodoh?" Wonwoo balas bertanya dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Mingyu menelan ludahnya dan menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Maksudku—kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau masih di sekolah kan?" tanya Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku bolos." Jelas Wonwoo sambil merogoh sakunya dan menyumpal mulut Mingyu dengan sebatang lolipop. Mingyu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Daripada kau merokok terus, lebih baik kau makan itu." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan satu lolipop lagi dan mengemutnya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mingyu..." Mingyu memegang batang lolipopnya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tadi Seungcheol mengajakku kencan." Lanjutnya sambil memainkan lolipop di mulutnya. Mingyu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan dan menghela nafas.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku ke bar malam ini."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Wonwoo yang kini juga menghadap ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya. Malam ini Mingyu memakai kemeja polos berwarna hitam yang ia gulung lengannya sebatas siku dan _ripped jeans_ hitam. Mingyu juga memoles rambut coklatnya dengan _pomade_ (p.s. kalau ada yang liat mingyu di gaon chart award kayak gitu _hair-style_ nya di sini). Setelah dirasanya sudah siap, Mingyu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang." Ucapnya sambil meraih jaket dan kunci motornya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tadi siang saat di taman, Wonwoo memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke bar yang di maksud Seungcheol karena Wonwoo tidak tahu di mana tempatnya dan Seungcheol tidak bisa menjemputnya. Mingyu tidak mungkin menolak—lagipula jika Wonwoo tidak memintanya untuk mengantarnya dia akan tetap pergi ke bar untuk mengawasi sahabatnya. Mingyu duduk di atas motornya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari _group chat_ kelasnya. Sesekali Mingyu terkekeh pelan ketika salah satu temannya memuji betapa kerennya saat dia mengerjai guru Song tadi.

"Mingyu."

Sebuah suara yang familiar berhasil menginterupsi Mingyu. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat manis karena mengenakan sweater putihnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Wonwoo sambil menaikki motor Kawasaki Z1000SX merah Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk gugup dan memakaikan helm ke kepala Wonwoo.

"Utamakan keselamatan." Ucap Mingyu tersenyum sambil mencolek hidung Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi helmnya.

"Pegangan kalau tidak ingin tubuh kurusmu terbang, Wonwoo." Canda Mingyu sambil menjalankan motornya.

"Kim Mingyu sialan!" umpat Wonwoo kesal sambil mencubit pinggang Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasukki bar bernama La Chamber tersebut sambil bertautan tangan. Wonwoo menutup hidungnya ketika bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat memasukki rongga hidungnya.

"Kenapa _sih_ dia mengajakmu kencan ke sini? Tempat ini bukan untuk berkencan!" gerutu Mingyu sambil mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

 _Yeah~ Alright~ Say the name, Seventeen!_

"Oh, Seungcheol meneleponku!" pekik Wonwoo sambil mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Mingyu mendecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Aku ada di depan _bartender_ , Seungcheol- _ah_. Kau di mana? Ah, baiklah, aku tunggu!" ucap Wonwoo lewat sambungan teleponnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Dia di mana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Di toilet, dia akan kemari. Lebih baik kau pergi Mingyu, dia bisa salah paham kalau melihatmu di sini." ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafasnya, sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dalam sehari ini?

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Menyatukan dahi mereka dan menatap iris hitam Wonwoo yang juga memandangnya. Mingyu tersenyum saat memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang tanpa cela. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Mingyu memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ketika Mingyu mulai melumat bibirnya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan membuka jaketnya lalu melampirkannya pada tubuh ringkih Wonwoo. Tangannya menata rambut Wonwoo dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Hati-hati. Jaga dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Mingyu yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah dominan kepada _bottom_ nyai. Wonwoo tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik, sekarang pergilah." Balas Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk dan memeluk Wonwoo sekali lagi. Entah mengapa _feeling_ nya berkata akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati." Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sahabatnya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan menatap bahu Mingyu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hmmm, tidak apa-apa Wonwoo, Seungcheol pasti akan menjagamu di sini." gumamnya sambil memegang erat ujung jaket Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh—nghhh-hmppp." Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dirasanya orgasmenya semakin dekat. Dia mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang mengocok penisnya.

Mingyu menyenderkan badannya dan mendesah lega ketika orgasmenya selesai. Alisnya menukik kesal ketika mengingat beberapa gadis yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya menempeli tubuhnya dan membuatnya _turn on_. Mingyu berhasil mendorong pelan gadis itu ketika gadis yang-ia-tidak-ketahui-namanya itu sukses menciptakan _kissmark_ di lehernya. Dengan refleks Mingyu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di leher seakan menghapus _kissmark_ yang telah diberikan oleh gadis itu.

Mingyu bangkit dan meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu toilet.

"Ah, Seungcheol, kau ada di sini rupanya!"

Mingyu menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar nama 'Seungcheol' disebut. Mingyu menurunkan tangannya yang hendak memutar kenop pintu dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam di dalam biliknya.

"Hey, Soonyoung!" sapa seseorang di luar sana yang Mingyu yakini adalah Seungcheol.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihatmu ke sini."

"Hahaha, benar. Aku sudah lama tidak kemari, sekolah benar-benar menyita waktuku."

"Kau masih belum legal untuk masuk kemari, dasar anak nakal!"

"Siapa peduli? Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercinta di bar. Apa itu lebih baik daripada bercinta di _love hotel_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih detail, kau harus merasakannya sendiri Seungcheol. Itu benar-benar hebat!"

Mingyu menahan isi perutnya yang hampir keluar ketika mendengar percakapan kotor antara Seungcheol dan temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan melakukannya dengan siapa Seungcheol- _ah_?"

"Dengan kekasihku, tentu saja."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya.

A...apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Mingyu hampir saja membuka pintu dan menghujami Seungcheol dengan tinjunya saat itu juga, tapi untunglah dia masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Wah, selamat! Kau benar-benar menyayanginya? Ey~ kau seharusnya menunggu sampai kalian sah dulu."

"Kau bercanda? Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku! Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya, dia masih polos, kau tahu?"

"Ey~ dasar kau tidak pernah berubah!"

"Hahahaha~"

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu: bawa Wonwoo **keluar** dari tempat laknat ini.

 _Aku harus menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Wonwoo!_

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo- _ya_!"

Wonwoo menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil dan tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah kekasihnya.

"Seungcheol- _ah_..." Sapa Wonwoo masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menduduki salah satu kursi di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pasti haus. Aku akan memesankanmu minuman." Ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum, "yang tanpa alkohol tentu saja." lanjutnya yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Dia benar-benar pengertian!_ Gumam Wonwoo dalam hati sambil memandangi Seungcheol yang tengah memesan minuman di _bartender_.

"Tolong buatkan aku _blue carcao_ dan _black russian_." Pesan Seungcheol kepada _bartender_ dan dengan cekatan _bartender_ tersebut membuatkan pesanan Seungcheol.

"Ini pesananmu, tuan," ucap _bartender_ tersebut sambil menyerahkan pesanan Seungcheol. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanya _bartender_ itu. Seungcheol tersenyum miring.

"Tolong siapkan satu kamar untukku." Jawabnya sambil memasukkan bubuk ke dalam salah satu gelas dengan cairan biru di dalamnya.

 _Wonwoo tidak mungkin tahu minuman ini beralkohol atau tidak, kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengatur nafasnya dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menajamkan matanya berusaha mencari sosok pemuda dengan _sweater_ putih namun dia tetap tidak menemukannya di mana pun.

"Di mana kau Wonwoo?!" geram Mingyu sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti di sebuah lorong.

 _Lorong apa itu...kamar? Di bar ini ada kamar?!_

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya ke sebuah lorong di dalam bar yang terlihat sepi. Iris coklatnya membulat ketika melihat Seungcheol yang tengah memapah Wonwoo untuk memasukki kamar.

"Ma—mau apa mereka?!" pekiknya dan tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu berlari ke arah kamar yang baru saja Seungcheol tutup.

 _Apa-apaan Seungcheol keparat!_

 **.**

 **.**

sooo- hello guys! you better read what i'll write here altough it's not that important- well okay. i want to tell you that i will take hiatus until 12 may hehehe please pray for meee! aku sengaja update chapter ini sekarang walaupun yang review baru 59 tapiii aku seneng banget because ini pertama kalinya dapet review segini huhu thank you yang udah baca + fav + follow + review. buat yang siders tolong review juga ya~ biar aku tahu kurangnya fanfict ini apa hehe (walaupun kurangnya banyak banget) maklumin ya aku masih amatir jadi maaf kalau diksinya ga pas, ga enak dibaca, maksa, etc :c and last, please pray for me bc i'll have exam hehe and do review my story please!

and also, i've changed my username from kimingyu to minigyu and finally diciassette which means seventeen in italy! /nobody ask u please go/ okay :((( see you until 12 may guys! i love you sooooooooooooooooooooo much!


	4. Aggressive

**PRACTICE**

CH. 4 — Aggressive

by diciassette

* * *

 **Warning(s)** : vulgar-language(!); masturbation(!); no-childern-area(!)

you better close this tab because this chapter contain 18+ thingies.

i've told you, guys.

* * *

Mingyu menatap pintu besi berwarna putih di hadapannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang hilang-hilangan. Dengan geram tangan kirinya memukul-mukul permukaan pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang bising.

Mingyu menurunkan tangannya ketika melihat kenop pintu yang berputar—menandakan seseorang di dalam sedang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Keparat mana yang seperti orang kesetanan mengetuk pintu—"

Urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Mingyu terlihat ketika melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Seungcheol belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Mingyu menghujaminya dengan tinju di sekitar rahang dan wajahnya. Seungcheol bahkan terjatuh dengan Mingyu yang berada di atasnya sambil memukuli wajahnya.

 _Well_ , alasannya menurunkan tangan ketika melihat kenop pintu berputar adalah dia takut kalau Wonwoo yang membuka pintunya dan dia kelepasan memukul sahabat manisnya. Kalau ternyata yang menyambutnya adalah si Choi keparat Seungcheol ini, Mingyu tidak ragu-ragu untuk melayangkan pukulan bahkan tendangannya sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Wonwoo bajingan?!" Gigi Mingyu bergemelatuk marah. Dia benar-benar tidak memberikan Seungcheol kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Tunggu—uhk! Hey tunggu dulu!" Seungcheol berteriak kencang, membuat Mingyu menghentikan tinjunya—tapi tetap memegang erat kerah bajunya.

"Wonwoo ada di dalam sialan! Aku belum menyentuhnya sama seka—"

Mingyu memotong ucapan Seungcheol dengan menendang perutnya membuat Seungcheol terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Mingyu bergegas memasukki kamar itu dan betapa leganya dia ketika mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di atas sofa. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dengan senyumnya. Mingyu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Wonwoo yang sedang duduk.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus pipi putih Wonwoo yang terlihat merona. Mingyu menggeram rendah. Apa benar si keparat Seungcheol belum melakukan apa-apa pada Wonwoo? Kenapa wajah Wonwoo merona seperti itu?

Wajah Mingyu berubah serius. Mingyu mengapit dagu Wonwoo dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya—mengarahkan kepala Wonwoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Apa yang Seungcheol lakukan padamu?" tanya Mingyu dominatif.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas celana bagian tengahnya yang tampak mengetat. Kepala Wonwoo terasa berputar-putar dan hasratnya yang meminta untuk dipuaskan membuatnya pusing. Sebenarnya minuman macam apa yang baru Wonwoo minum barusan?

Mingyu membuang wajahnya ke samping dan mendesah frustasi. Mata Mingyu menelisik penampilan Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hey..." Mingyu menajamkan matanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Wonwoo. Tangannya menarik sedikit kerah baju Wonwoo dan sialan! Dia menemukan sebuah _kissmark_ di sana. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo dengan tatapan kesal.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku lancang Wonwoo, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dia menandaimu seperti ini." Adalah kata-kata yang Mingyu ucapkan sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Wonwoo.

Mingyu menjilat dan menyesap _kissmark_ yang dibuat Seungcheol dan menggantikannya dengan miliknya—membuat _kissmark_ itu semakin memerah dan mengecupnya lembut. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dengan keras untuk menahan lenguhan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mingyu menggigiti _kissmark_ barunya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memerah dan tersenyum kecil menatap mahakaryanya.

"Nah, punyaku lebih baguskan, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah polosnya. Wonwoo hanya diam dan menunduk. Mingyu menautkan alisnya bingung.

Mingyu ingin bertanya kenapa tetapi melihat Seungcheol yang sepertinya akan bangkit mengurungkan niatnya dan membuatnya bergegas menyelipkan tangannya di antara kaki dan pundak Wonwoo lalu membawa sahabatnya keluar dari kamar itu dengan cepat.

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu!" umpat Seungcheol ketika Mingyu berjalan melewati tubuhnya yang masih diliputi rasa nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo di mobilnya dengan hati-hati da menutup pintu mobilnya. Dia memutari mobilnya dan memasukki _seat_ pengemudi. Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu menghela nafas saat menyadari Wonwoo belum mengenakan _seatbelt_ -nya.

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo dan menarik _seatbelt_ di sisi Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati leher jenjang Mingyu berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Sial, kenapa harus tersangkut segala..." Mingyu mengumpat sambil menarik-narik _seatbelt_ yang sepertinya tersangkut. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Wonwoo dengan beraninya mendekatkan bibir _plum_ -nya ke leher jenjang Mingyu.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah sibuk menarik _seatbelt_ ketika merasakan sebuah material yang lunak menyusuri kulit lehernya. Mingyu memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sensasi aneh dari daging tak bertulang milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika menyadari jemari Wonwoo mulai merambat mengelus dada bidangnya dan perlahan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Mingyu menggeleng keras dan menahan tangan Wonwoo—membuat Wonwoo kebingungan dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium kening Wonwoo lembut. "Tidak, Wonwoo. Aku tidak mau merusakmu. Aku seharusnya menjagamu, tapi karena kebodohanku, Seungcheol berhasil menodaimu, a—aku minta maaf—"

Wonwoo menyumpal mulut Mingyu dengan bibirnya. Persetan dengan bagaimana dia harus bertemu dengan Mingyu besok, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah memuaskan hasratnya agar penisnya tidak sakit lagi.

Mingyu lagi-lagi memutuskan ciuman Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang serius. "Kau sedang tidak sadar Wonwoo. Aku tidak mau melakukannya saat kau tidak sadar." Ucap Mingyu sambil memasangkan _seatbelt_ Wonwoo dengan cepat an kembali ke tempatnya.

Wonwoo merengut dan Mingyu mengabaikannya. Dia berusaha mengemudi dengan tenang walaupun libidonya sedang meletup-letup karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Wonwoo tadi. Sepertinya dia harus meminjam kamar mandi _apartement_ Wonwoo untuk menidurkan adiknya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menendang pintu kamar Wonwoo dan berjalan mendekati ranjang berseprai putih milik Wonwoo. Dia meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo di sana dengan hati-hati. Mingyu melepaskan kedua sepatu yang masih menempel di kaki Wonwoo agar tidur Wonwoo tidak terganggu.

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayunya. Suara serak Wonwoo yang memanggil namanya membuatnya ingin sekali menyumpal bibir _pink_ Wonwoo dengan miliknya.

"Mingyu, kemarilah."

Mingyu menurut dan duduk di sisi ranjang. "Kenap—" Mingyu membulatkan matanya ketika Wonwoo menarik lehernya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Wonwoo melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan tergesa-gesa. Mingyu awalnya membalas lumatan Wonwoo dengan tidak kalah hebatnya sebelum kesadarannya kembali. Dia menjauhkan bahu Wonwoo sehingga ciuman mereka terputus.

Dia tertawa kecil dan menyisiri rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan. "Kalau sedang mabuk, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar agresif ya."

Wonwoo mendengus kecil. "Aku ini tidak mabuk sama sekali, Mingyu!"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak mabuk? Jelas-jelas Wonwoo berperilaku seperti orang mabuk—tunggu! Berperilaku seperti orang mabuk bukan berarti dia sedang mabukkan?

"Kau tidak mabuk? Benarkah?" Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya saat Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, ini berapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. "Lima."

Mingyu berdecak kagum. Wonwoo memang murid yang pintar di sekolahnya tapi kalau dia bisa berhitung dalam keadaan mabuk itu berarti Wonwoo sejenis dewa atau apa?

"Aku ini siapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu si hitam."

Mingyu berdecak kesal dan melanjutkan sesi pertanyaan bodohnya. "Kalau kau siapa?"

Wonwoo mendecih malas dan menatap Mingyu sinis. "Hey! Aku itu benar-benar tidak mabuk!" geram Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih dalam mode lambannya. "Lalu... kalau kau tidak mabuk, apa kau sadar apa yang daritadi kau lakukan padaku?" Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tentu saja dia sadar.

"Aku... aku sadar."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Wonwoo sadar? _Hell_! Dia jadi menyesal karena menolak Wonwoo berkali-kali.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres denganmu, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sekilas dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya kau benar... Aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi aku rasa setelah aku meminum _blue_ — _blue carcao_ yang Seungcheol berikan, tiba-tiba saja aku..." Wonwoo menggigit bibrnya, merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pipinya bersemu.

Mingyu menukikkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Wonwoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku _hard_. Dan... uh—Mingyu aku tidak tahan! Ini sakit sekali!" adu Wonwoo kemudian melepas pegangannya pada celana bagian tengahnya.

Mingyu melotot sempurna melihat celana Wonwoo yang terlihat mengetat.

"Jangan memandanginya seperti itu, idiot!" geram Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Apa kau bisa masturbasi, Wonwoo?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. Berciuman saja tidak bisa, apalagi masturbasi?

"Ah—bagaimana ya?" gumam Mingyu kebingungan. Wonwoo menatap cemas Mingyu.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Mingyu membuka suaranya. "Kau hanya perlu menyentuhnya saja kok." Ucap Mingyu agak ragu. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Me—menyentuhnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya yang terasa mengganjal dan mulai membuka _zipper_ celananya dengan perlahan. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras.

" _Hell_ , itu kecil sekali! Seperti setengah milikku!" jerit Mingyu dalam hati ketika melihat penis kecil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai menyentuh adiknya yang membuat Mingyu gemas karena pergerakkan Wonwoo terlalu lamban dan pasti tidak menghasilkan efek apapun. Baru dua menit—atau satu menit Wonwoo sudah menyerah dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Mingyu! Astaga, sentuhan itu semakin menyiksaku!"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan gemas. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu, Wonwoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: so, guys! that's all for this chapter! ah, akhirnya jadi juga chapter ke-4. aku udah bilang lho di atas kalau ini bakal ada masturbation thingy-nya dan aku juga udah kasih fanfict ini rated m ya. hehe. maafin aku telat update-nya huhu harusnya update tanggal 12 tapi baru update sekarang. semoga chapter ini ga terlalu mengecewakan kalian walaupun aku tau masih kurang hot ya? ihihihi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

oh, ya sekalian, aku mau balesin beberapa review:

hamipark76 : makasih ya, kalau kamu suka fanfict aku, aku jadi seneng hehehe tapi karena fanfict-ku yang ini rated m jadi mungkin adegan ambigu-nya bakal banyak nih /cries/

wan UKISS : ah, kamu tanya wonwoo suka ga sama mingyu? hm~ gimana ya~

safabelle : astaga HAHAHAHA kenapa aku ketawa baca review kamu ya? ini udah dilanjut kok~ semoga ga mengecewakan kamu ya!

wonuemo : god, please! i love your avatar sooo much, bae~ hehe kalau buat dipanjangin kayanya belum bisa karena aku masih amatiran(?) but thank you!

Iceu Doger : mingyu sebenarnya polos kok cuma dia khilaf aja(?) hahaha

naaah~ sampai jumpa lain waktu! jangan siders dong huhu. akhir kata, review please!


End file.
